El novio de mamá
by ILoveGreenBeatles
Summary: Cuando Bella viaja a Phoenix a visitar a su madre, se encuentra con su amor adolescente. Sin embargo el no esta del todo disponible. TH. Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de mi propiedad y se prohíbe el uso de ésta sin mi previo consentimiento. _

* * *

Capitulo 1

**Reviviendo los Recuerdos**

Mi cuarto seguía igual que siempre. Las paredes aun resguardaban mi olor y mis recuerdos. La cama estaba protegida con un cobertor rojo y había sido agregada una lámpara en la mesa de noche.

Deje mi maleta en el suelo mientras mi madre hablaba sin parar.

El viaje a Phoenix había sido exhaustivo. Entre aviones y salas de espera, habían logrado sacar la poca energía que había en mi interior.

-Cariño, debes conocerlo. Estoy segura que se llevaran muy bien…

Llevaba aproximadamente tres horas escuchando a mi madre hablar de su nuevo _novio_. Después del divorcio con Charlie, no había esperado mucho para abrirse camino en el campo de citas. Salía con uno, y a la siguiente semana salía con otro.

Sin embargo, en todos estos años, jamás había tenido una relación con un hombre menor que ella. No es que yo desapruebe ese tipo de relaciones, yo no soy quien para juzgarla. ¡Pero el chico tiene mi edad!

-…saldremos con él hoy en la noche. Nos invito a cenar; ya sabes, para conocerte – sonrió – probablemente se quede a dormir en esta semana.

Imágenes desagradables se arremolinaron en mi cabeza, y trate de que se fueran tan rápido como llegaron.

-Nena, debes estar lista a las ocho, es muy puntual y odia que lo hagan esperar.

-Seguro, mamá – musité.

Se sentó en la cama y continuó contándome un sinfín de cosas, sin que yo se lo pidiera. Termine de desempacar mi maleta, y ella aun no concluía sus relatos. Esto era algo que definitivamente no extrañaba de mi madre.

Estar en Phoenix me recordaba una parte de mi niñez y mi adolescencia, aunque el resto de mi vida estuviera en Forks, Washington. Sin duda, en ese pequeño poblado había vivido lo más memorable de mi existencia.

Conocí a mi mejor amiga, termine mi preparatoria y mi carrera, y lo conocí a él.

Jamás podre olvidar su rostro. Sus facciones perfectas. El color esmeralda de sus ojos, contrastando con su cabello broncíneo. Su tez pálida que rebozaba de color cuando se sonrojaba. Esos labios carnosos y rosados que me besaban con premura en los lluviosos días de mi adolescencia.

Edward Cullen había marcado la etapa más importante de mi vida, y sin duda alguna, él siempre sería el amor de mi vida.

Aun recuerdo el día en el que nos despedimos. En medio del bosque aledaño a la casa de Charlie, me dijo que su madre estaba en la etapa terminal de su enfermedad, y debían ir a Los Ángeles a intentar curarla. Yo que estaba en mi último año de bachillerato, le pedí que me trajera con él. Que podríamos formar la familia que siempre habíamos soñado.

Él negó con la cabeza y tomo mi mano entre las suyas. Beso mis nudillos suavemente y me miro a los ojos para decirme: _El hecho de que no podamos estar juntos ahora, no quiere decir que no nos volveremos a ver. Te amo, y te seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida, prometo que algún día, tú serás mi mujer. _

Esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente cada que lo recordaba. Aquellas imágenes que en un principio resultaban desgarradoras, ahora son un grato recuerdo. Las únicas personas que supieron de nuestra relación fueron Charlie, sus padres, y nuestros amigos.

A mamá jamás le importo mi vida mientras estaba en Forks. Es decir, por algo me mando a vivir con mi padre cuando tenía 17. A pesar de que lloré de la frustración al tener que irme de Phoenix, ahora se lo agradezco.

A mis 25 años era una mujer independiente, profesionista y se podría decir feliz. Con un novio que me ama y con la mejor amiga que conocí hace 8 años en lo que yo solía llamar '_El pueblo de mis pesadillas'. _Alice era la única persona que sabia todo lo que había sucedido con Edward y entendía el porque de mi sonrisa cada que mencionaban Forks.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! – exclamó mamá agitando una mano frente a mi.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Te quedaste como pensativa – rió – Presiento que estabas pensando en Jake. ¿Cuándo conoceré a mi yerno?

-Pronto – musité.

-¿Vendrá a verte mientras estas aquí en Phoenix?

-Tal vez.

-Deberíamos hacer una cita doble, ¿no crees?

-Claro.

-¿Qué tienes, cariño? Estas… callada.

-Nada…

-Aunque bueno, tu siempre fuiste asi. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que fuimos a celebrar la pascua con la abuela Mary? Todos intentaban hablarte y tu solo respondías moviendo la cabeza…

Y así siguió parloteando por el resto de la tarde.

______

-¡Bella! ¡Son las 7:45! – gritó mi madre desde la sala.

-¡Enseguida bajo!

Me di un último retoque en el maquillaje e inspeccione mi aspecto. El vestido azul turquesa flotaba por mi cuerpo, dándole un realce a mi cintura con la cinta negra, que se amarraba atrás. Mis accesorios eran negros, al igual que mi cartera. Amarré mi cabello en una coleta baja, para que cayera en cascada sobre uno de mis hombros.

Intente bajar las escaleras sin matarme en el camino con mis amadas zapatillas Jimmy Choo. Reneé me esperaba al pie de estas, mirando su reloj de muñeca y moviendo la pierna con impaciencia.

-Estoy lista.

-Excelente, vámonos.

En unos minutos ya estaba ingresando al asiento del copiloto de su Honda Element negro.

Mamá se detuvo afuera de _Marriet_, uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Le entrego las llaves al aparcacoches, y bajamos del auto.

-¿Dónde cenaremos? – pregunté.

-Hicimos reservaciones en _Top of the Rock_.

Me mordí el labio. Al parecer el chico tenía buenos gustos. _Top of the Rock_, era uno de mis restaurantes favoritos.

-Buenas noches, ¿a nombre de quien están sus reservaciones?

-Edward Cullen – respondió mi madre con una sonrisa.

Mi corazón se paralizo por un segundo, y reanudo su marcha con velocidad. Sentí que el suelo se abría y me engullía completamente.

Aun anonadada seguí a la hostess camino a nuestra mesa.

En uno de los privados del restaurante, mi madre se acercó con rapidez al divisarlo. Él se levanto y la envolvió con sus brazos. Los mismo que me habían abrazado innumerables veces. Deposito un casto beso en los labios de Reneé y ella rió nerviosa como una colegiala.

-Edward, te quiero presentar a mi hija.

Dio un paso atrás, pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y sus hermosos orbes se agrandaron al verme. Estoy segura que mi rostro estaba tranquilo. La sorpresa ya había pasado. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo y una sonrisa jugueteo en su boca. Verlo a él, era recordar toda nuestra historia juntos. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra.

Ya no éramos una pareja. Ya no tenía derecho a correr a sus brazos y besarlo como si mi mundo dependiera de él. Ahora el tenia una relación con otra mujer. Con mi madre.

-Amor, ella es Bella – dijo Reneé.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aqui yo abusando de los personajes de Meyer una vez mas :) **

**Esta idea andaba rondando en mi perversa cabezita desde hace unos días, y ayer me decidí a escribirla mientras twitteaba con mi chica suicida :)**

**¡Gracias a todas las chicas que me han agregado a favoritos y alerta en _Simplemente Irresistible_, y por todos sus maravillosos rr's! :) Espero ésta tenga la misma respuesta :D**

**Me divertí tanto buscando coches, restaurantes y vestidos en Google que les dejare los links en mi perfil :) **

**¿Le das al verdecito de aqui abajo? :D**

**-Elissa!**


	2. Un vaso de leche

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de mi propiedad y se prohíbe el uso de ésta sin mi previo consentimiento. _

* * *

Capitulo 2

**Un vaso de leche tibia**

-Ahora esta mucho mejor. ¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que vinimos, amor? – Preguntó Reneé tomando el brazo de Edward – El servicio fue pésimo.

En mi vida había tenido momentos incómodos, vergonzosos, y _esto._

Mi madre estaba sentada entre Edward y yo, dejándonos de frente. No apartaba sus ojos de mi rostro, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, un estúpido cosquilleo se hospedaba en mi estomago.

A pesar de todos estos años, aun no me había hecho inmune al poder de Edward Cullen sobre mí.

-Si me disculpan…

Reneé se levanto y abandono la mesa dirigiéndose al tocador de mujeres. En cuanto desapareció de nuestra vista, Edward tomo mi mano por encima de la mesa y me forzó a mirarlo.

-Bella, no es lo que tú crees.

-¿Enserio? – Bufé - ¿Entonces que es Edward?

-Reneé y yo… solo estamos…

-No quiero saber los detalles. Honestamente no me interesan.

-Debes darme la oportunidad de explicarte…

-No es necesario.

-Si te molesta que Reneé y yo estemos saliendo, solo tienes que decirlo.

-No me importa. Es su vida, no la mía.

-Yo formo parte de tu vida.

-Llegaste a ser mi vida – susurré – pero ya no lo eres.

-Bella, no podré soportar tu frialdad – musitó.

Antes de que yo pudiera contestar, mi madre llegó a nuestra posición y Edward soltó su agarre sobre mi mano. Le dedique una última mirada, que rectificaba lo último que me había dicho.

-Creo que es hora de pedir la cuenta – comentó ella tomando su bolso.

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza sin decir nada. En cuanto apareció el mesero con lo solicitado, Edward insistió en pagar, y todos salimos para recibir los coches.

-¿Nos vemos en la casa? – preguntó Reneé dirigiéndose a Edward.

-Claro.

Me gire justo a tiempo para verla rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Edward correspondió a su abrazo, pero su mirada seguía puesta en mí.

-Y bien… ¿Qué te pareció? – pregunto mi madre rompiendo el silencio en cuanto entramos al auto.

Me mordí la lengua para no decir lo que realmente pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Parece un buen chico.

-¿Chico? Cariño, tiene tu edad.

-De acuerdo, parece un buen _hombre._ – la risa de mi madre resonó como campanillas. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

-Cerca de tres meses.

-¿Él… se queda a menudo? – balbuceé.

-Si. Aunque a veces nos vemos en su departamento.

Cerré los ojos tratando de eliminar esas imágenes. Si ya se me hacia bizarro imaginarme a mi propia madre con alguien en la intimidad, era peor al conocer a ese hombre. Saber como se elevaba su pecho con respiraciones poco profundas. Reconocer el sonido de sus gemidos cuando enterraba mis uñas en su espalda, y cómo sus dedos podían hacer maravillas con un simple roce en los lugares adecuados.

Salí de mi trance al ver que aparcamos afuera de la casa. El Volvo de Edward llegó segundos después de nosotras, y ambos apagaron sus faros delanteros, dejando a la calle a oscuras a excepción de las farolas cercanas.

Avance por el sendero hacia la puerta, escuchando risitas por parte de mi madre, que se quedaba rezagada con su _novio._

-Prepararé un poco de café –dijo en cuanto entramos.

-Deja, ya lo hago yo – me adelanté hacia la cocina.

-Para nada, tú eres una invitada.

Jalo mi brazo y evite seguir discutiendo con ella. El incomodo silenció se filtro entre Edward y yo. Me acerque al sofá más cercano y me saque las zapatillas, tirándolas a un lado.

-Las zapatillas nunca fueron de tu agrado – río él entre dientes.

No contesté y desvié la mirada.

-Te ves hermosa – susurró acercándose.

Se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano entre las suyas.

-Suéltame – pedí forcejeando con él.

Negó con la cabeza y beso mis nudillos con delicadeza. Clavo su mirada en la mía y se acercó poco a poco.

-Edward, detente – gruñí levantándome bruscamente – Debes de entender esto: Estas saliendo con mi madre. Tú y yo no somos nada. Aléjate de mi –dije muy lentamente para que pudiera comprenderlo.

En cuanto mi madre apareció, sugerí que prendiéramos la televisión para no tener que forzar una conversación. Sintonizamos un canal que transmitía una película de comedia romántica. Edward y Reneé se acomodaron en un sofá mientras yo me acomodaba en el sillón individual.

Mi madre se recostó en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza. Desvié la mirada, incapaz de seguir observando la escena.

Antes de que la película llegara a su fin, mi madre cayo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, y su _novio_ la subió hasta la habitación, que probablemente compartirían.

Sin decir palabra, me dirigí a mi recamara en busca de mi neceser para tomar una ducha. El agua caliente logro tranquilizarme y olvidar lo que me esperaba al salir. Duró un poco más de lo necesario, y al salir no se escuchaba ni un suspiro.

Me vestí con un pantalón largo y una blusa de tirantes, sin sostén, lo suficientemente cómoda para dormir. Cepillé mi cabello un par de veces y después me tome mi tiempo secándolo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente desenmarañado, baje a la cocina por un vaso de leche caliente.

Sin duda, ese era un hábito que jamás abandonaría. Charlie y yo, solíamos platicar un poco cuando nos encontrábamos en la cocina por las noches, cada quien con su bebida, y listos para entrar a la cama.

Al prender la luz, me alarmé al darme cuenta que no estaba sola.

-¡Edward! – exclamé, llevándome una mano al corazón.

-Lo siento, Bella – se encogió de hombros – No pretendía asustarte

Cuando se volteó pude ver descansando en la barra un vaso de leche. Sonreí al recordar que el jamás entendía el porque de mi practica.

-Pensé que no eras de los que tomaban leche tibia en la noche – reí entre dientes.

Bajo la mirada y dio un largo suspiro. Me mordí la lengua al pensar que pude haber dicho algo malo.

-¿Dije algo…?

-No, no – se apresuró a contestar – es solo que… cuando nos mudamos a California, solía despertarme a mitad de la noche para tomar un vaso de leche, solo para recordarte – susurró – después se hizo una costumbre.

Trague en seco, y cuando alzo la vista sus ojos estaban rojizos.

-No fue fácil, Bella.

-Tampoco lo fue para mi – musité – pero al parecer, tu dejaste de extrañarme muy rápido.

-No puedes decir eso, porque no estuviste ahí – reclamó acercándose peligrosamente a mi – no sabes cuantas veces mis padres me encontraron llorando. Estuve en estado de transe por mas de seis meses. No comía, no salía, lo único que quería hacer era abrazar tu portarretratos.

-¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto? – pregunté con las lagrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos.

-Por que es necesario que lo sepas – gruñó – porque no quiero que pienses que deje de amarte – musitó.

Sin que yo me lo esperara tomo mi cara entre sus fuertes manos, e impacto sus labios contra los míos. Una vocecilla en mi cabeza me decía que esto estaba mal. Que el estaba saliendo con mi madre. Pero con solo sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, perdí todo sentido de cordura.

Su lengua separo mis labios, y yo le di acceso total. Cerré mi puño en torno a su cabello y lo acercaba cada vez más a mi cuerpo. Gemidos y suspiros se ahogaban en la boca del otro, y cerré los ojos fuertemente al sentir la yema de sus dedos sobre mi vientre.

Jugó con la cinturilla de mis pantalones del pijama mientras nuestras lenguas tenían una batalla, en la que ninguna de las dos ganaba. Subí poco a poco su camisa hasta llegar a su cuello, se separo un poco de mi para poder sacarla. Sus labios recorrieron mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello, con besos húmedos que provocaban gemidos vergonzosos. Continuó bajando por mi hombro hasta llegar a mi pecho.

Al no estar usando sujetador, mis pezones se remarcaban por debajo de la fina tela, y escuche un gemido entrecortado de su parte al notarlo.

-Santo Dios – gruñó antes de comenzar a besarlos.

Le daba pequeños jalones y mordiscos mientras masajeaba el otro con una mano. Llego un momento en el que el placer fue apabullante, y lo tomé de los cabellos para guiarlo a mi boca una vez más. Mi boca recibió gustosa a la suya, mientras yo recorría su pecho con mis temblorosos dedos. Su fino bello cosquilleaba bajo mi palma, cuando tome sus pezones entre el índice y el pulgar.

Se separo lo suficiente para sacar mi blusa de un solo movimiento. Se agacho y continuó con su labor previa mientras yo me arqueaba para él. Sus labios me regalaban suaves caricias que me hacían estremecer. Podía sentir toda mi humedad en mis braguitas de algodón, y escuchar mi respiración entrecortada debido a sus movimientos. Sin embargo, todo en mi mundo desapareció cuando sentí su lengua hacer figuras sobre mis pezones, y sus dientes mordisquearlos suavemente. Su mano se deslizo por debajo de mis pantalones y me acaricio por encima de la ropa interior. Tuve que morderme el labio para no soltar el gemido que amenazaba con salir.

-Cariño, estás _muy_ mojada – susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, y sin previo aviso ingreso un dedo en mi cavidad.

-Edward – gemí cuando empezó a bombear.

-¿Dime? – contestó con voz inocente, pero _ronca_.

Un balbuceo incoherente salió de mis labios al sentir un segundo dedo acompañar al primero, y su pulgar haciendo círculos sobre mi clítoris. Con la otra mano comenzó a bajar mis pantalones, mientras repartía besos húmedos por toda la extensión de mi cuello. Sentí mis paredes tensarse, y un nudo en el vientre que pugnaba por ser liberado.

-Me voy a ve-venir – gemí.

-Córrete, cariño – ronroneó – Pero quiero oír que digas mi nombre.

El clímax se volcó sobre mí y su nombre salió en un largo gemido. Edward sacó sus dedos de mi interior y chupo sus dedos uno a uno, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Sus orbes verdes, estaban disfrazadas de un intenso negro. Me besó lenta y profundamente. Llenando mi boca de mi propia esencia y acercándome más a su cuerpo. Un gemido broto de mi garganta al sentir su erección presionando mi vientre.

Le ayudé a bajar su pantalón de vestir y me deleité observando el gran bulto escondido detrás de sus bóxers. No tardo en acercarse para acariciar mis senos, y la fricción que se estaba produciendo incluso por encima de la ropa, era insoportable. Nos desalojamos de las últimas prendas, y me penetró de una sola estocada.

Lo abracé fuertemente, y enterré mis uñas en su espalda. Un gruñido animal broto de su pecho, y ahueco mi trasero entre sus palmas, levantándome. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, y el aceleró sus movimientos. Mordí su hombro mientras un calor me recorría desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies.

Mi cabeza se lleno de recuerdos juntos. Nuestra primera vez en el prado. Las tantas veces que me había besado bajo la luz de la luna, prometiendo que estaríamos juntos por la eternidad. Las lágrimas colmaron mis ojos al pensar en que esas promesas serían en vano.

Cuando sus estocadas fueron más rápidas y ganaron profundidad, creí poder tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Ambos estábamos cerca, y después de unos movimientos más, mis paredes se tensaron, y sentí su miembro palpitar en mi interior. Lo apreté mas contra mi cuerpo, y el correspondió a mi agarre. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se mezclaban, y nuestras respiraciones se habían vuelto una.

Estuvimos así por unos minutos hasta que salió de mi cuerpo. Tomamos nuestra ropa y nos vestimos en silencio. Cuando ambos estuvimos listos, el me tomo de la mano, y subimos juntos por las escaleras, disfrutando de la inexplicable tranquilidad. Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, y antes de soltarme, me giro hacia él.

-Cumpliré todas mis promesas, Bella – susurró cerca de mis labios.

Sonreí bajo su boca cuando se acerco a besarme. Esta vez no fue algo rápido o pasional. Fue lento, disfrutando el uno del otro mientras su lengua masajeaba lentamente la mía. Se separo y deposito un suave beso en mi frente antes de cruzar el pasillo, y entrar al cuarto de mi madre.

* * *

**¡Gente! Antes que nada, gracias a todos por dejar rr en mis fics :) en Simplemente Irresistible ya llegamos a los 110! Hubieran escuchado mis gritos de emoción :$ También muchas gracias por agregar a favoritos y a alerta, me fascina entrar a mi correo y ver muchos mensajes de :D**

**El lemmon se me hizo dificil :/ es que yo no tengo mente pervertida (aunque la Srita. Rompo camas con Carlisle diga lo contrario), pero bueno, todo sea porque Cami no se suicide :D aghsfapañsga, se que te emocionas cuando te dejo mensajitos por aqui, asi que este capitulo va para ti :) y por ser siempre la primera que lee mis actu's y andar tonteando conmigo en twitter :D Te adoro (L)**

**En fin, ya saben :) Piquenle al botón que esta aqui abajito, ya sea el GO o el verdecito :D ahora que si le dan a los dos, mi sonrisa se incrementa mucho :) **

**-Elissa!**


	3. Yerno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es mía, por lo que se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial sin mi previo consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo 3

**Yerno**

**BPOV**

-Buenos días – saludé en cuanto entre a la cocina.

Y en ese momento me arrepentí de haberme levantado. Reneé estaba inclinada sobre la mesa hablando muy cerca de Edward. Éste en cuanto me vio, se alejo de ella y bajo la cabeza.

-Buenos días, mi amor – contestó mi madre – Hay café y pan tostado. Siéntate a desayunar.

Asentí con la cabeza y me acerque a la barra. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron intensamente al recordar lo que había pasado en este mismo lugar hace solo unas horas. Parece que Edward entendió mi sonrojo, porque escuche su risita entre dientes. Alce el rostro para regalarle una mirada envenenada y al descuidar la cafetera, el liquido se regó por todo el mármol hasta chorrear y caer en mi blusa.

_¡Jodeeeeeeer!_

Di un grito ahogado y comencé a dar vueltas por la cocina. Decían que con esto disminuía el dolor, pero estaban completamente equivocados.

-¿Cariño, estas bien? – pregunto mi madre levantándose de su asiento.

Antes de que pudiera contestar sentí como Edward me tomaba de la cintura y me calmaba.

-Tranquila, Bella. Déjame ver – pidió mientras bajaba sus manos hacia mi short.

-¡Claro que no! – chillé. Eso solo me pondría en evidencia con mi madre.

-Hija, Edward es un doctor, deja que revise.

Torcí los ojos, y cedí alzando los brazos. Él se puso de espaldas a Reneé y de frente a mí. Alzo levemente mi blusa y recorrió mi abdomen lentamente con sus dedos. Se sentían frescos y deliciosos a comparación del líquido caliente. Mi piel estaba rojiza y su roce se sentía como un cosquilleo.

Casi me sangro el labio cuando encaje mis dientes en el para enterrar un gemido. Sus manos se filtraron por debajo de mi short y jugaron con el elástico de mis braguitas. Mire a Reneé que nos miraba fijamente. No había ni un rastro de sospecha en su rostro. Vaya, creo que estoy aprendiendo a disimular mejor.

Edward se levanto en un movimiento rápido, y camino hacia la hielera. Cuando regreso, trajo consigo un cubito de hielo y me sonrió antes de volver a agacharse. Lo deslizo gentilmente por mi piel y me sentí humedecer. Y dudo mucho que sea un efecto del hielo. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y eche la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Duele mucho, cariño? – preguntó mi madre.

-Aja – balbuceé.

El hielo fue bajando un poco más, y pude sentir como llegaba a mis braguitas. Con total disimulo, Edward deslizo sus dedos bajo mi short, y alzo lo suficiente mi ropa interior para que las gotas de agua que desprendía el hielo llegaran hasta mi centro. Abrí mucho los ojos y gemí bajito. Tomé una gran cantidad de aire y di un paso atrás.

-Creo que es suficiente – musité – Gra-gracias.

Salí de la cocina a toda prisa y subí las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación. Me tire a mi cama en cuanto cerré la puerta. Joder, Edward será mi perdición. ¿Cómo es que mi desayuno se convirtió en eso? Y lo peor es que el hecho de que Reneé estuviera ahí, y corriéramos peligro de ser descubiertos, lo hacia mas excitante.

Aun podía sentir las caricias de la noche anterior, quería tenerlo a mi lado y sentir sus labios sobre los míos. En mi cuello. Mis pezones. _Agh_. Debía parar. Esto se estaba saliendo de control, y eso que solo llevo un día aquí.

En cuanto volviera a Seattle todo volvería a su cause. Mi trabajo, mi familia, y mi vida. _Sin_ Edward. Aunque podría aprovechar un poco nuestro _reencuentro_. ¡No! Mi mente se debatía con mi cuerpo y esto me estaba sacando de control.

Mi celular vibro sacándome de mis cavilaciones, y lo tomé de la mesita de noche.

-¿Hola? – contesté.

-_Hola, hermosa._

-Jake – sonreí - ¿Cómo estas?

-_Extrañandote_. _Pero te tengo noticias. _

-¿Qué sucede?

-_Mi avión esta a punto de despegar. Llegare en la noche_ – estuve a punto de ponerme a brincar y bailar como loca.

-Mi amor, eso es maravilloso – grité - ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

-_No es necesario, mi vida. Quédate en casa. Yo llegare ahí. Solo dame la dirección._

Accedí y le dicté la dirección y el teléfono de Reneé en caso de algún contratiempo.

-_Nos vemos en unas horas, cariño. _

-Si, aquí nos vemos – suspiré.

-_Te amo, Bella_.

-Y yo a ti – sonreí y corté.

**EPOV**

Alargue el brazo para tomar mi cerveza. Me la lleve a la boca y disfrute de un largo sorbo. Estaba frente a la televisión disfrutando de un _Steelers _contra _Patriots_. **(N/A: Equipos de Futbol Americano en la Liga Nacional Americana)**

Reneé corría de un lado a otro por toda la sala. Vigilando que todo estuviera a la perfección. Arreglo los cojines del sofá una y otra vez. Y cuando estaba cerca volvía a colocarlos. _Joder_. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

Bella estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Parecía que hoy tendríamos algún invitado porque la veía apurada. Se movía de un lado a otro al igual que su madre, pero un poco más patosa. Solo alcanzaba a ver su trasero cuando se acercaba a la estufa, aunque eso era suficiente para imaginar cosas poco decentes.

-¡Edward, párate! – Gritó Reneé - ¡Ayuda en algo!

Hice una mueca y no conteste. Ella se acerco y me tomo de la mano, jalándome.

-Anda, ve ayúdale a Bella.

_Con gusto_ – pensé.

Vi como Reneé subía al segundo piso y recogí mi botella de cerveza. Camine tranquilamente hasta la cocina y tomé a Bella de la cintura pegándola a mi pecho. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, por lo que el aroma de su cabello inundó mis sentidos. Olía a fresas, y algo más.

-Suéltame – susurró.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso? – pregunté mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Mamá podría vernos – gimió.

-No lo hará – ronroneé besando su cuello.

-Edward – posiblemente intento que saliera como un quejido.

Continué besando su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro. La lucha por zafarse ceso, y recostó la cabeza en mi hombro, dándome más accesibilidad. Bese su mentón y repetí el recorrido hasta su cuello y su hombro, pero con mi lengua.

Su celular vibró y se irguió bruscamente. Lo tomó y se zafó de mi agarre.

-¿Hola? – Contestó - ¡Oh! ¿Enserio? - hubo una pausa - ¡Eso es genial, cariño! – Pausa – Esta bien, aquí te espero. Esta todo listo – sonrió – Yo también, ¡no puedo esperar para verte! – y cortó.

Salió de la cocina sin decir nada y subió las escaleras. Me quede estático en mi lugar. Con un bulto en mis pantalones y el calor corriendo por mi cuerpo. Rodé los ojos y me regresé al sillón. Encendí la televisión, y seguí disfrutando del partido.

Bajaron juntas y la actividad se reanudo al doble de velocidad.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que diablos pasa? – pregunté a Reneé cuando sacudió el mueble de la televisión.

-Jake ya esta en el aeropuerto – fue lo único que dijo antes de correr a la cocina.

Observe como madre e hija platicaban apresuradamente y como ambas volvían a subir a las habitaciones. Reneé me gritó desde las escaleras:

-Edward, es mejor que te vayas a cambiar – y desapareció tras la puerta de nuestra habitación.

**BPOV**

Dos golpes a la puerta fueron suficientes para alegrar mi día. Corrí a abrirla y _él_ me esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Jake! – grité y me lancé a sus brazos.

-¡Hola, hermosa! – exclamó mientras elevaba mis pies del suelo.

Entre risas y grititos me puso en el piso, y junto sus labios a los míos. Nuestras bocas se amoldaron fácilmente y sentí su lengua abrirse paso. Jugamos un poco con ellas, sin llevar las cosas a los extremos. Debíamos mantener la compostura mientras estuviéramos en casa de mi madre. Me olvide de todo y enrede mis dedos entre su cabello negro y lacio.

Nuestros cuerpos acortaron la distancia y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estaba arqueada hacia él. Un carraspeo a mis espaldas fue el que me hizo salir de mi burbuja y separarme de Jake.

-Perdón – nos disculpamos los dos entre risitas nerviosas.

-Mamá, el es Jake – presenté – Jake, ella es mi madre, Reneé.

-¿Mamá? – Exclamo sorprendido – Pero si parecen hermanas.

-Eso mismo dije yo – intervino Edward tras mi madre.

-Eres muy amable, Jake – sonrió Reneé – Él es Edward, mi novio.

…Y de alguna manera eso me dolió. El hecho de que tuviera a Jake a un lado, no quiere decir que no me afecté el saber que mi madre duerme con el que fue el amor de mi vida. Edward tenía la vista clavada en mi novio. Sus ojos eran como dos cuchillas peligrosas, y me intimide con solo mirarlo.

-Mucho gusto – sonrió Jake. Extendió la mano y Edward correspondió.

-Igualmente – contestó. Su agarré se veía demasiado tenso, y mi madre intervino.

-Pero, por favor, pasa Jake.

Le ayude a meter sus maletas y subirlas a mi habitación. Cuando bajamos la mesa estaba puesta, y la cena servida. Me senté frente a Edward con Jake a mi lado.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje, Jake? – preguntó mi madre.

-Cansado, pero valió la pena – sonrió.

Me tomo la mano debajo de la mesa y me giré para sonreírle. Alcancé a ver como Edward entrecerraba los ojos y nos seguía mirando fijamente.

-¿De que trabajas? – preguntó este.

-Soy pasante de Ingeniero Mecánico – contesto con amabilidad.

e¿Pasante? Aun no hay un titulo, ¿eh?

-No. Aun no – sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Por qué? – insistió.

-Me tome un año sabático en la preparatoria, y estoy sufriendo las repercusiones.

-Los años sabáticos son para gente incapaz – sonrió Edward – sin ofender.

-Su casa es maravillosa, Reneé – dijo Jake ignorando el comentario.

-Oh, cariño. Por favor, háblame de tu.

-De acuerdo. Rectifico, tu casa es maravillosa, Reneé.

-Así esta mejor – rió – y muchas gracias. ¿Vives en Seattle?

-Si, rento un departamento…

-¿Rentas? – Interrumpió Edward - ¿no tienes casa propia?

-Por el momento no, comprare una casa hasta que me case para que mi esposa la escoja.

Sonreí al ver que Edward se quedaba callado y continuaba comiendo la cena.

No puedo decir que fue una agradable velada. Edward estaba atento para intervenir en la conversación mientras yo me sonrojaba cada vez un poco más. Llego un momento en el que Jake ya no pudo fingir las sonrisas y simplemente lo miraba fríamente.

El teléfono interrumpió a mi novio cuando le contaba a mi madre sobre su pueblo natal, La Push. Reneé se levanto pidiendo una disculpa, y salió del comedor.

-¿En La Push hay escuelas? – preguntó Edward.

-Si, si las hay – resopló Jake.

-No creo que sean de muy buena calidad, jamás he escuchado hablar de ellas.

-Edward – le regañé.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? – preguntó Jake sin rodeos.

-Por favor… estamos cenando… - susurré.

-Tu eres mi problema – gruñó Edward levantándose de su asiento.

* * *

**Honestamente, no me gusto mucho ): pero aquí esta para todos ustedes :) Sé que a muchas no les gustara, pero espero poder recompensarlas con el siguiente capitulo :D Gracias a todas las chicas que dejan review :) Me regalan un año mas de vida (?) **

**En respuesta a muchos rr's: Si, Reneé y Edward si duermen juntos! Es obvio, ¿no creen? Es decir, son 'novios' es obvio que debe haber acción entre ellos :D**

**Este capitulo va para Lina & Cami :D que me apuran para actualizar! Aunque Lina es mas de ENDM y Cami de S.I. :D pero aun asi, va para ustedes chicas :) & lo de la parte del partido, es por una discusión por twitter ayer con Ricky! xD no pude evitar ponerlo :D**

**Saludos, Reclamos, Dudas, Sugerencias, Jitomatazos en un RR o en Twitter :D La cuenta esta en mi perfil :)**

**Dale a GO! **

**Cariños, Elissa!**


	4. ¿Celoso?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es mía, por lo que se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial sin mi previo consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo 4

**¿Celoso?**

_-¿Cuál es tu problema? – preguntó Jake sin rodeos._

_-Por favor… estamos cenando… - susurré._

_-Tu eres mi problema – gruñó Edward levantándose de su asiento. _

-Chicos, por favor – susurré sin poder encontrar mi voz.

Ninguno de los dos me hizo caso. Sus miradas retadoras me erizaban la piel, y antes de que alguno de los tres se diera cuenta, escuchamos la voz de mi madre.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto viéndome directamente a mi.

_Sorpresivamente_, me sonroje a más no poder.

Alzo una ceja esperando una respuesta pero yo solo pude bajar la cabeza.

-Permiso – gruñó Edward antes de abandonar la cocina con grandes zancadas.

Mi corazón se debatía entre quedarme a lado de mi _novio_, o seguir a Edward. _Mierda._ Yo no debía estar teniendo estas contradicciones. Es decir, Jake es mi presente y mi futuro. Con él, las cosas serian maravillosas. Me amaba, y yo le amo a el.

Edward es parte de mi pasado, y un error del presente. Lo que paso anoche era un error y algo que no debía repetirse. El tenía una relación con mi _madre._ Era enfermo y desquiciado. Pero era inevitable sentir un aleteo en mi corazón cada que escuchaba su voz, o sentía su respiración cerca de mi piel.

Mi cabeza cayo ahuecada entre mis manos, y mis dedos lentamente comenzaron un masaje en mis sienes. Me punzaban sin parar.

-Iré a ver que sucedió con Edward – se excuso mi madre mientras nos dejaba solos.

Escuche como Jake se sentaba a mi lado, y frotaba mi espalda lentamente.

-Vamos a la cama, amor – susurró en mi oído.

Lo que para otras personas pudo haber sido una invitación sexual, para mi fue un completo alivio. Asentí con la cabeza y me levante lentamente.

Jake tomo mi mano y caminamos juntos hasta nuestro dormitorio. Eso era él. Un alivio. Sabia que podría confiar en el para cualquier cosa. El jamás me exigía nada, y solo se conformaba con verme sonreír. No había sorpresas, ni malos entendidos. Era amor, puro y benigno.

…Y a pesar de eso, no estaba del todo contenta. Porque al escuchar a Jake o al sentir su piel sobre la mía, no me sentía arder. No tenía la necesidad de plasmar sus labios contra los míos y fundirme en sus caricias.

Volver a ver a Edward solo me recordó todo eso. Porque no importaba cuanto pudiera negarlo, el me hacia sentir eso y más.

En cuanto mi espalda toco el colchón, caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Recuerdo vagamente como Jake me apretaba mas a su cuerpo, y yo recostaba la cabeza en su pecho.

**EPOV**

_Hijo de puta_.

En este momento ellos probablemente estaban en su habitación follando como animales.

_Mierda._

Donde se atreva a tocarla otra vez en mí delante, le rompo esa mandíbula de perro que tiene.

Reneé entro a la habitación mientras yo seguía caminando en toda su extensión como león enjaulado. Puso una mano sobre mi hombro e intento relajarme.

Con una mierda. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que me dio un ataque de celos al ver a su hija con su novio?

-¿Estas bien, cariño?

-Si – gruñí.

-No parece. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso allá abajo?

-No.

Frunció el ceño y tomo su neceser de la mesita de noche.

-Tomaré una ducha – me dijo - ¿Me acompañas? – sonrió seductoramente.

-No – respondí secamente.

En otra situación personalmente me hubiera ofrecido a enjabonarla de arriba abajo. Porque, honestamente, Reneé era una de las pocas personas _maduras_ que tienen un cuerpo fenomenal.

Me acosté sobre la cama sin quitar el edredón, y las imágenes de la noche anterior llenaron mi cabeza. Bella estaba mejor de lo que recordaba. Los años le habían asentado a la perfección. Si cerraba los ojos podía imaginar su cuerpo desnudo. Su suave piel bajo la yema de mis dedos. Si me dejaba llevar un poco más, el sabor de sus labios me inundaba completamente.

Todos esos sentimientos por ella estaban emergiendo a la superficie una vez más. Bella había marcado mi adolescencia y juventud. Éramos uno solo. Y siempre lo seremos…

No se en que momento la inconsciencia me arrastro, y me perdí. Solo sentí unos delgados brazos rodear mi cintura y su cabeza recargada en mi antebrazo.

**BPOV**

Desde que me levante, estaba esperando esta pregunta. Después de que la mesera nos trajo el desayuno a la mesa, Jake lo hizo. A pesar de que estaba preparada para sus dudas, la pregunta aun me causaba escalofríos.

-¿Por qué Edward reacciono asi ayer?

Me tome un minuto para ordenar las ideas en mi mente y comencé.

-Edward y yo nos conocemos desde hace algún tiempo ya – tosí para aclararme la garganta – Pero no nos habíamos visto hasta hace unos días que me lo presento mi madre como su novio.

Jake frunció el ceño sin entender aun.

-Él y yo mantuvimos una relación en el pasado – musité – Cuando ambos vivíamos en Forks. Después el se mudó a Los Ángeles con toda su familia, por un problema de salud de su madre.

-¿Y aun así el esta con tu madre?

-Mi mamá no sabia de nuestra relación, por lo que ellos dos nunca se conocieron en el pasado – expliqué.

-Pero cuando descubrió que eran madre e hija, ¿aun asi siguió su relación con ella?

-Si. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-¡Dejarla! – exclamó – Es enfermizo…

-No tiene porque dejarla – se me quebró la voz – El y yo ya no somos nada.

-¿Entonces lo que paso anoche fue un ataque de celos?

-Parece ser que si.

-Estúpido – bufó.

Me quede callada mientras el asimilaba todo. Tomé la miel maple y le puse un poco a mis panques. Solo esperaba que no preguntara si Edward y yo habíamos tenido alguna cercanía actualmente.

-Edward y tu… - tosió – ¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes desde que se vieron?

_Mierda._

-No – mentí descaradamente.

-Amor, no te preocupes. Yo estaré contigo siempre, el no tendrá oportunidad de acercarse a ti – sonrió tomando mi mano.

Joder, hablaba de el como si fuera un asesino en serie.

El resto del desayuno estuvo tranquilo. Intentaba evadir los comentarios respectivos a Edward lo que más podía y Jake no insistió más de lo necesario.

Dimos unas vueltas por la ciudad para que mi novio la conociera. Tomamos fotos sin cesar, y reíamos sin parar. Después de un rato me di cuenta que era fácil olvidar mis problemas por unos momentos y concentrarme en disfrutar la vida.

Comimos fuera, y pasamos el resto de la tarde en parques. Cerca de las 6 de la tarde, recibí la llamada de mi madre.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, hija. ¿Estas ocupada?

-Para nada, mamá. ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, nada. Solo llamaba para preguntar si vendrían a cenar.

-Oh, si. Claro – balbuceé – Ya vamos para allá.

-Excelente – su tono de voz demostraba una inexistente alegría – Nos vemos aquí.

-Si, adiós – colgué.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Jake jugando con uno de los mechones de mi cabello.

-No. Solo era mi mamá preguntando si iríamos a cenar.

-Oh, entonces deberíamos ponernos en marcha.

Crucé los dedos para que no se repitiera otra escenita como la vez pasada.

_____

Cuando llegamos estaba la mesa puesta. Jake y Reneé abarcaron toda la plática mientras Edward no alzaba la vista de su plato. Contestaba con monosílabos cuando era necesario y no hizo ningún otro comentario.

Me extrañaba su madurez, pero supongo que mi madre debió hablar con él. Cuando terminamos, fuimos a la sala a platicar. Claro, si es que _platicar_, significa escuchar a mi madre y a mi novio hablar de temas sin importancia.

-Enseguida regreso, permiso – se excusó Edward y subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Le seguí con la mirada mientras las interrogantes se formulaban sin parar en mi cabeza. ¿Habria pasado algo? Mi mente se debatía una vez mas entre seguirlo, o quedarme sentada donde estaba.

-Permiso – dije mientras me levantaba, y le seguía. _Maldita sea mi debilidad._

Jake me miró extrañado pero yo le di una de esas sonrisas, estilo _confía-en-mi_.

Corrí por las escaleras, rogando a todos los dioses que conocía que no me tropezara y me rompiera la cara. Encontré a Edward sentado en el borde de su cama, con la puerta de la recamara abierta.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunté mientras me recargaba en el marco.

-No – contesto simplemente.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Bella?

-¿Perdón? – fruncí el ceño confundida.

-Sabes lo que siento por ti, y aun así me vienes a restregar la existencia de tu novio de pacotilla, en mis narices.

Reí cínicamente con la ironía de la situación.

-¡Por favor! – exclamé – Tu eres el que tienes una relación con mi madre.

-Estaría dispuesto a terminarla por ti – susurró mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

_Eeeeeh, ¿Qué?_

Maldita sea, yo solo venía a ver si estaba todo bien, y terminaría haciendo algo de lo que seguramente me arrepentiría mañana.

Se levanto y acorto la distancia entre los dos. Acuno mi rostro entre sus manos y sus orbes de un verde infinito me penetraron.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti – susurró – llenas mi mente a todas horas. Lo que paso entre nosotros sigue grabado en mi corazón.

Cerré los ojos y tome fuerza para responder.

-No me mientas, Edward.

-Jamás podría mentirte – susurró acercándose a mis labios y dando pequeños besos en las comisuras – No con esos ojos que haces que te olvides de todo…

-¿De todo? – musité. La fuerza de autocontrol se estaba terminando, y la vorágine de deseo estaba a punto de engullirme.

-Aja – ronroneó – Como de que no es una buena idea que te bese – sus labios fueron descendiendo por mi mandíbula y mi cuello - …por todas partes.

Sentí su boca acariciando la base de mi cuello y un gemido traicionero salió de mis labios. Y eso fue lo último que supe antes de sentir nuestras bocas unidos en un beso incontrolable.

Su lengua no tardo en penetrarme, y comenzaron una lucha sin vencedor. Mis brazos volaron a su cuello, y lo acerque más a mí. Podía sentir y escuchar nuestras respiraciones agitadas y desiguales. Ladeé la cabeza y el beso se profundizo un poco más.

Sentí su pelvis encajarse a la mía, mientras su erección presionaba mi vientre. Un gemido entrecortado salió de mi boca, y se ahogo entre sus labios.

Una fracción de mi cerebro estaba consiente del riesgo que corríamos. Sabía que Reneé y Jake podrían escucharnos si no nos controlábamos. Pero no me importo ni en lo mas mínimo. Mis sentidos estaban repletos de Edward y su irresistible aroma.

Nuestra relación era prohibida y enfermiza…

…Pero lo prohibido siempre es lo que mas se disfruta.

* * *

**No me golpeen, por favor!**

**Se que me tardé mucho en actualizar ENDM, pero estaba de vacaciones, comprendanme :)**

**Mañana toca actualización a Simplemente Irresistible, para las que la leen :) Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y prometo que el lemmon llega pronto :D Muchas gracias por los rr's & los PM's :) Yo contestare todos :D**

**Dale al verde! Aunque ahora ya no es verde! Bueno, dale donde diga review & hazme feliz :D**

**Porque si me dejas rr, el pecesito encuentra a su mamá, y se libra de las garras de Cami & mías :D (ES MIO CAMILA! ALEJATE DE ÉL!)**

**-Elissa :)**


	5. Supermercado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es mía, por lo que se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial sin mi previo consentimiento.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Supermercado

_Una fracción de mi cerebro estaba consiente del riesgo que corríamos. Sabía que Reneé y Jake podrían escucharnos si no nos controlábamos. Pero no me importo ni en lo mas mínimo. Mis sentidos estaban repletos de Edward y su irresistible aroma. _

Su boca siguió bajando por todo mi cuello hasta retirar poco a poco la tela que cubría mi hombro. Lamió y beso lentamente toda la piel expuesta, haciéndome voltear los ojos del placer.

-Edward… - suspiré.

-¿Dime, mi amor?

Su mano me apretó la cintura, apegándome más a su creciente erección, mientras la otra se filtraba por debajo de mi falda. La piel se erizó al sentir sus dedos acercarse peligrosamente a mi centro. Gemí audiblemente cuando jugó con el borde de mis bragas empapadas.

-Edward – lloriqueé.

-¿Si? – sonrió mientras sus besos bajaban lentamente a mis senos.

-Hazlo de una vez… - gruñí.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

Mierda, me haría decirlo. A pesar de que quería aparentar una voz calmada y socarrona, ésta salía ronca y llena de la lujuria que nos estaba invadiendo.

Cerré los ojos negándome a expresar mis deseos en voz alta. Tomé un puño de su cabello y lo jalé hacia mi boca. Lo bese furiosamente. Succionando su lengua, y mordiendo su labio inferior. Un gruñido salió de lo más profundo de su pecho cuando succioné su labio tembloroso.

Sin más preámbulo hizo de un lado la tela empapada de mis braguitas rosas, y me penetró con dos dedos. Un gemido se ahogó con su boca mientras movía mis caderas hacia el instintivamente.

-¿Ansiosa, cariño? - rió suavemente.

Ni siquiera contesté. Mi voz y conciencia estaban perdidas en alguna parte de mi cuerpo que se sentía arder. Su mano siguió acariciando mi muslo hasta subir por mi cintura y delinear mis curvas con una leve caricia. Llego al borde de mis senos y tomó el pezón erecto por encima de la tela. Sentí que el gran nudo que se había formado en mi vientre explotó como un fuego artificial. Creando luces de colores a mí alrededor.

Instintivamente grité, solo para ser cubierta con la boca de Edward, que trataba de mantenerme callada.

-Mierda, Bella. Pueden escucharnos – susurró contra mis labios.

Y fue ahí cuando recordé de las otras dos personas que estaban en la sala. Como si los hubiera llamado, escuché que alguien se acercaba.

_Mierda. Mierda. Jodida mierda. _

Miré a Edward asustada. El saco la mano de mi falda, y me la acomodó sobre los muslos. Traté de arreglar mi blusa y mi cabello, pero estaba segura que el fuego en mis ojos, y lo enrojecida que estaría mi cara, sería lo que me delatara.

Cuando lo miré a él, vi que su _problema_ seguía debajo de su pantalón de mezclilla, mientras el cerraba los ojos y se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

-No ayuda mucho que te le quedes mirando fijamente – gruñó.

Reí entre dientes. Pobre. Probablemente tendría un par de bolas azules, y tendría que ingeniárselas para eliminarlas. Aunque bueno, mi madre estaría más que dispuesta a ayudarle.

Los pasos en el piso de abajo se detuvieron. Al parecer no subirían. Suspire aliviada. Estuvimos cerca.

Desaparecí por el pasillo y entré lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación. Cuando me enfrente al tocador, mis ojos estaban dilatados, mis labios rojos e hinchados, y mi respiración acelerada. La adrenalina aun fluía por mis terminaciones nerviosas, y aunque sé que sería un error, una parte de mi gritaba por volver ahí y terminar lo que empezamos.

_____

-¿Estas segura que no necesitas nada más? – pregunté por decima vez.

-Si, segura – contestó Reneé con un asentimiento de cabeza - ¡Oh! ¡El tocino! ¡Sabia que olvidaba algo!

_Yo también lo sabía, mamá._

Lo anoté en la lista y volví a preguntar.

-¿Nada más?

-Si. Eso es todo – me aseguró esta vez.

Sonreí y giré sobre mis talones para salir de la cocina. Tomé las llaves de la mesita de centro y atravesé todo el patio de la entrada para llegar a su coche.

Una de las cosas que más odiaba de estar de vacaciones, era el hecho de no tener nada que hacer. Sería ilógico visitar los sitios turísticos de Phoenix, siendo que los conocía de pies a cabeza. Le prometí a Jake que lo haríamos, pero la idea no me ilusionaba demasiado.

Cuando desperté había una nota en la mesita de noche que decía:

"_Bella, mi amor, la oficina llamó. _

_Quieren aprovechar mi estadía aquí para que visitara a algunos inversionistas. _

_Pasaré todo el día fuera. Tome tu coche prestado, espero no te moleste. _

_Cuando regrese, saldremos a cenar. _

_Te amo, Jake. "_

Por lo que decidí no quedarme en casa esperándole. Las calles no estaban despejadas, pero no había tráfico como para provocarme un dolor de cabeza. Cuando llegue al supermercado, aparque entre un _Lincoln _negro y un _Toyota_ rojo.

Tomé uno de los carritos y recorrí los pasillos uno a uno buscando lo que dictaba la lista preparada por mamá.

Me gustaba salir sola al supermercado.

No tenía la presión de nadie. Disfrutaba de mirar todas las cosas, y examinarlas para tomar la decisión de comprarlas, o no. Pasé casi una hora buscando por un buen shampoo, y otra más buscando una nueva crema para el cabello.

Cuando salí de los pasillos de belleza, mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo trasero.

La pantalla titilaba con el anuncio de un mensaje nuevo.

"_Hey, cariño. Tu mamá olvido decirte que necesita peras. ¿Podrías traer unas cuantas?"_

Edward. Giré los ojos. A mamá siempre se le olvidaba algo. Si quería peras podía mover el trasero hasta acá y conseguirlas ella misma. Traté de ignorar la punzada de celos que se hospedo en mi estomago.

"_¿Peras del supermercado? Pensé que no le gustaba comprar frutas o verduras de aquí"_

No tardé en recibir una respuesta.

"_Dice que saldría a comprarlas al mercadillo, pero las necesita para preparar el postre de la cena."_

¿¡Postre!? ¿Para que preparar postre para dos personas? Era ilógico.

"_¿Postre? ¿Para dos personas?"_

De acuerdo, estaba armando mucho problema por un par de peras, que de alguna manera u otra terminaría comprando, pero diablos, odiaba que el estuviera con ella en este momento y no conmigo.

"_Amor, necesitas unas clases de matemáticas urgentemente. Somos cuatro, cielo. Reneé, el pulgoso, tu y yo"_

Sonreí al ver su apodo. Apuesto a que el estaba igual – sino es que más – celoso que yo.

"_El pulgoso tiene nombre. Se llama Jake, y saldremos a cenar esta noche"_

Una anciana no podía alcanzar un paquete de coditos en el pasillo de las pastas, y con una sonrisa se lo facilité.

-Gracias, hija – sonrió.

-Hasta luego, señora – contesté.

"_¿Perdón? Tu madre se esta esforzando por preparar la cena. Otra vez. No se me hace justo que ustedes dos se larguen por ahí."_

Rodé los ojos. Estúpido.

"_¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué no podremos estar en la majestuosa cena de tu novia, o que yo salga cenar con mi novio?"_

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Pero también sabía lo mucho que Edward aborrecía a Jake.

"_Uy, parece que alguien esta celosa. Sabes que yo quisiera estar contigo en este momento. Haciendo cosas mas divertidas que comprar en un aburrido supermercado."_

Enarqué una ceja. Vaya esto parecía estar tomando un rumbo interesante.

"_¿Oh, enserio? ¿Qué estaríamos haciendo en este momento, si estuvieras aquí?"_

No me di cuenta que me había quedado estacionada en el pasillo de los enlatados hasta que una chica me pidió permiso para alcanzar un atún.

"_Buscaría un baño o algún almacén para encerrarnos. Te aprisionaría contra la puerta y atacaría esos labios rojos que ruegan por ser besados. Poco a poco las prendas irían desapareciendo, y cuando menos lo notaras estaríamos desnudos…"_

Mierda. Estaba en un jodido supermercado, y mis bragas estaban empapadas con solo leer su mensaje.

Sin querer arruinar la fantasía, contesté.

"_¿Desnudos, eh? Continua…"_

Sí, lo se. Gran contestación. Pero era un fracaso cuando de hablar sucio se trataba.

"_Mi erección tocaría tu vientre mientras tu gimes contra mi boca. Sabemos que no tenemos mucho tiempo, y debemos de aprovechar ahora que estamos solos. Te penetro de un solo movimiento. Tus manos se apropian de mi cabello y lo jalan cada que las estocadas llegan a una profundidad inimaginable"_

Mi cuerpo tembló y reprimí el gemido que amenazaba con salir. Podía sentir mi coño empapado y palpitando de pura necesidad. Sin que tuviera que contestar, recibí otro mensaje.

"_Siento como tu estrecho coño se cierra en mi polla y escucho tu grito cuando te estas corriendo. Introduces tu lengua en mi boca y mueves tus caderas más rápido para hacerme llegar. En menos de lo que quisiera admitir siento mi pene palpitando en tu interior"_

¡Mierda! Mi mente estaba repleta de imágenes poco decentes y casi me corro con leer los textos. Me mordí el labio hasta que casi lo sentí sangrar.

"_Mierda, Edward. Te veo en cuanto llegue."_

Mi paso se volvió apresurado, y casi corría por los pasillos buscando las cosas. Debía de estar en casa cuanto antes.

_____

Terminé de sacar las últimas bolsas de la cajuela y las dejé sobre la mesa de la cocina. Tomé la bolsa de las benditas peras y la puse sobre la barra.

-Aquí están las peras, mamá.

-¿Peras? Cariño, yo no te pedí peras – sonrió.

Me giré para ver a Edward reprimiendo una risita, mientras se recargaba contra el fregadero.

-¿Oh, enserio? – gruñí.

Él no se contuvo más, y comenzó a reír entre dientes. Rodeé los ojos y me giré para subir a mi cuarto.

Entré a mi habitación para tomar mi neceser y tomar una ducha. Cuando salí al pasillo, escuche unos pasos a mis espaldas, y segundos después los brazos de Edward rodeaban mi cintura.

-¿Te molestaste? – ronroneó cerca de mi oído.

-No.

-Parece que sí – mordió el lóbulo y lo lamió lenta y tortuosamente.

Me hizo girar entre sus brazos y quede de frente a el.

-Tu mensaje decía que me verías en cuanto llegaras. ¿Había algo que quisieras decirme? – susurró dando pequeños besos de mariposas sobre mis labios.

Diablos, había olvidado el mensaje. A pesar de molestarme por su sonrisa socarrona, cuando descubrí su engaño, no estaba molesta. Al contrario, estaba agradecida. Había pasado un buen rato. Un _muy_ buen rato.

Sonreí y enredé mis dedos con el cabello de su nuca. Lo acerqué a mí y nos sumergimos en un pasional beso. Su lengua se enredo con la mía en segundos y ahora danzaban sin parar dentro de nuestras bocas. Lo jalaba más hacia mi rostro, tratando de acortar el espacio que nos separaban.

Cuando se inclinó un poco más, sentí el bulto en sus pantalones, apretándose contra mi cuerpo. Solté el neceser y este cayó en el suelo con un ruido apenas audible. Llevé mi mano – ahora libre – a esa parte de su cuerpo y lo tomé por encima de los pantalones. Lo sentí gemir contra mis labios.

-Alguien parece ansioso – repetí lo que me había dicho la noche anterior.

No contestó y volvió a juntar nuestras bocas, con algo más que simple deseo. Tomo una de mis piernas y la alzó para que se enlazara en su cintura, y así la fricción incrementara. Gemí y eché mi cabeza para atrás. Sus labios se movieron hacia mi cuello, lamiendo y chupando, mientras se restregaba contra mi centro.

Escuchamos un grito ahogado, y ambos nos giramos para verla a _ella _en el borde de las escaleras.

Lo había visto todo.

* * *

**¡Muajaja! ¡Ya los vio! :'D Supongo que ya saben a quien me refiero... ¿o no?**

**¡Tururu! (8)**

**Si, lo sé, me tardé. Pero enserio lo lamento. **

**No ha sido una buena semana, y honestamente no tenia nadita de ganas de escribir. **

**Pero bueno, como tengo la amenaza latente de Cami, me puse a teclear. No quiero tener su muerte en mi conciencia. Me maneja tan facilmente u___u solo me dijo: Bueno, ya sabrás si me suicido, de quien sera la culpa.**

**Me angustié, y comencé a redactar el capitulo. **

**¡Aww! Este va especialmente y con todo mi amor para mi mind control, Coona (L)**

**Porque después me reclama y me amenaza con castigarme :$**

**En fin, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por los rr's en Simplemente Irresistible y en Un Extraño muy Conocido, que siguen llegando :) Una idea para un OS anda rondando mi cabeza, pero prefiero escribir Simplemente Irresistible primero. ¡Ya esta a punto de acabar! Asi que si no lo has leído, no dudes en hacerlo. (L)**

**Cariños, Elissa.**

**¿Reviews? **


	6. Lasaña

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es mía, por lo que se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial sin mi previo consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo 6

**Lasaña**

_Escuchamos un grito ahogado, y ambos nos giramos para verla a __**ella**__ en el borde de las escaleras._

_Lo había visto todo. _

Me separé de su cuerpo en automático. Sus grandes ojos nos miraban suspicaces sin poder creer la escena.

Toda la explicación que se estaba formando en mi cabeza se negaba a salir de mis labios. Edward se puso a mi lado y envolvió mi cintura con su brazo.

_Ella _solo negó con la cabeza. Intentando despejar todas esas imágenes de su mente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sin emitir un sonido la volvió a cerrar.

Escuchamos un par de pasos subiendo por las escaleras. Edward retiro su mano y dio un paso atrás.

-¡Mira quien vino a vernos, Bella! – exclamó _Reneé_ emocionada.

-Al…ali…Alice – logré balbucear.

-La misma que viste y calza – sonrió viéndonos a los dos.

Su maleta estaba en el suelo. Nada había cambiado en ella en estas dos semanas que no la había visto. Trago en seco y bajo la mirada al linóleo. Mi madre nos miraba aleatoriamente, y su ceño se fruncía cada vez un poco más.

-Vamos, cielo, te ayudo a preparar la cena – intervino Edward.

Una punzada de celos se asentó en mi estomago, y mis manos se volvieron puños.

-De acuerdo, Bella ayúdala a acomodarse en el cuarto de huéspedes – pidió antes de desaparecer acompañada de Edward.

-¿Quiero escucharlo? – preguntó Alice antes de que yo siquiera pudiera articular palabra.

-Yo… él… bueno… como decírtelo… el… estábamos… besando… el… yo… - alzó una mano para callarme.

-Lamento informarte que olvidé mi traductor de 'chicas-que-follan-con-el-novio-de-mamá' en casa – rodé los ojos – así que tendrás que hablarme en español.

Asentí con la cabeza y la ayudé con su maleta. A pesar de sus estúpidos chistes que solo ella entendía, era _bueno_ tenerla aquí.

-Bien, ¿Cómo empezó todo? – preguntó en cuanto entramos a la habitación.

-El día que llegue – murmuré.

Mi voz era ronca, y tosí un poco en un fallido intento de aclarármela.

-¿El… es… el no-novio de Reneé? – preguntó haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Si – fruncí el ceño.

-Así que tu madre se adentro en las ligas infantiles ¿eh? ¿Desde cuando?

-Hace unos meses.

-¿Tu lo sabías?

-No precisamente. Veras, cuando llegué ella me invito a cenar para que conociera a su _nuevo novio_, pero no esperaba encontrármelo a _el. _

-¡Oh, eso debió haber sido todo un espectáculo! – rió tontamente – Debí haber aceptado tu oferta cuando me invitaste a venirme contigo.

-No es chistoso, Alice – refunfuñé.

-Lo sé. Es patético. Tu madre esta saliendo con el eterno amor de tu vida. ¡Y tu estabas a punto de follar con el! ¡Después de no se cuantos años de no verlo!

No contesté nada, pero el estúpido sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas.

-Espera… ¿ya cogieron como conejos en celo, cierto?

-No – balbuceé.

-¡Por amor a Dios, Bella! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¿No te da asco? Es decir… el ha tenido… _cosas_ con tu madre.

-¿Y? El me dijo que ya no sentía nada por ella.

-Si claro, y a mí el papa me dijo que el mundo era plano. Pero en la primera cita con Galileo el me lo desmintió ¿Menudo mentiroso, eh? – rodé los ojos. Jodido sarcasmo.

-Ya ni siquiera han dormido juntos – le desafié.

-¿Qué los espías? ¿O pones un vaso en la puerta para verificar que tu _mami_ no suelte ningún gemido?

-Solo lo se.

-¿Cuándo follaron?

-No follamos, Alice. Hicimos el amor.

Su risa no se hizo de esperar, y explotó en una carcajada limpia llenando todo el ambiente.

-Aja, si – contestó entre risitas – Conociéndote como te conozco, de seguro fue en alguna pared o la encimera.

-Mierda, ¿Qué eres? ¿Una jodida psíquica?

-Algo así – sonrió - ¿Y que fue eso que encontré cuando llegue? Estaba a punto de filmarlo y mandarlo a _National__Geographic__. _

-Nada. Solo estábamos… bueno…

-…a punto de coger – rió con egolatría.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías? – pregunté intentando cambiar el centro de la conversación.

-Fue algo de último momento. Jasper salió a Berlín, y estaba preocupado porque me quedara sola en todas estas vacaciones. Como sabes, el estúpido que tengo de hermano no se quiso quedar conmigo, así que decidí aceptar tu oferta.

-¿Emmett tenía planes?

-Según su agenda tenía que follar con Rosalie hasta que ella ya no pudiera caminar – contestó seria. Una risa brotó de mis labios. Libre, fluida.

Estar con Alice me hacia reír y disfrutar de la vida otra vez. Es por eso que siempre la había necesitado y siempre lo haría.

-Ni creas que ya lograste cambiar el tema, Isabella. ¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo al involucrarte con Edward otra vez?

_¡No!_, gritaba una vocecilla en mi interior.

-No me estoy involucrando con él.

-Cariño, puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero te conozco mejor que tu propia madre. ¿Crees que ese brillo de chica enamorada no esta ahí otra vez?

Resistí el impulso de tocarme la cara y verificar si ese brillo estaba ahí.

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo – insistí – Yo no siento nada por él.

-Bien, te daré la razón. Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que estas jugando con fuego. Su relación esta prácticamente _prohibida – _maldita palabra – No te pido que olvides lo que fueron, pero tienes que mirar al futuro, no al pasado. Jake es tu futuro. Ese hombre esta jodidamente enamorado de ti. No puedes hacerle esto.

Y como si hubiera sabido que lo estaban llamando, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a mi novio.

-¡Alice! ¡Que sorpresa, cielo! – sonrió y se acerco a abrazarla. Después se inclinó hacia mi y deposito un suave beso en mis labios – Te extrañe, hermosa.

-Tranquilo, Jake. Parece que no nos hemos visto en años, cuando apenas han pasado semanas.

-Bueno, es que Bella y yo te echamos mucho de menos.

-Yo también los he estado echando mucho de menos – rió ella.

-¿Y Jasper?

-En Berlín. La revista necesitaba un corresponsal para ir. Y bueno, Jasper es el mejor.

-Por supuesto que lo es – sonrió Jake - ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás por aquí?

-Si todo sale bien, me regresaré con ustedes. Espero no haya problemas.

-Para nada – rió él – En fin, tomaré una ducha para bajar a cenar. Te debo la cena, mi cielo.

Asentí con la cabeza, y me quede observando la puerta cerrada.

**EPOV**

Estaba duro. Duro como una jodida piedra.

Cero y van dos. Dos jodidas veces que Bella me deja con las ganas, y por alguna razón u otra no terminamos. Dos putas veces en las que tengo que meterme al baño, y acariciarme como un adolescente con las hormonas alocadas.

Cuando terminé de masturbarme, salí para ayudarle a Reneé a hacer la cena. Mientras yo estaba aquí, Bella estaba con el duende en la habitación de arriba.

Mierda.

Juro por mi sacrosanta vida, que cuando Bella se detuvo, pensé que era Reneé la que nos había descubierto. ¡Pero gracias a todos los cielos, no!

No es que siguiera sintiendo cosas por mi supuesta novia, pero no quería que las cosas terminaran así entre ella y su hija. Mucho menos que nos encontrara en una situación tan comprometedora.

-Cielo, ¿me puedes pasar esa ensaladera? – preguntó ella sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

Asentí e hice lo que me pidió.

Escuchamos que la puerta principal se abría, y la imagen de Jake apareció en el marco de la cocina.

-Buenas noches, Reneé – sonrió – Edward.

Sonreí fríamente y tomé una lechuga para empezar a rebanarla.

-¡Hola, Jake! ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

-Muy bien, muchas gracias. ¿Dónde esta Bella?

-En el cuarto de huéspedes. Esta ayudando a Alice a desempacar.

-¡Oh! ¿Alice esta aquí? Bella debe estar tan contenta– la sonrisa del estúpido se agrandó y se despidió con una seña – Iré a ver si necesitan algo.

Dios, hablaba como marica. Probablemente sea un marica.

Estaba harto de esta rutina familiar que estaba creando Reneé. Ambos preparábamos la cena, después era mi responsabilidad poner la mesa, y les llamaríamos a Bella y su noviecito para que bajaran a cenar. Y como si ella estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos dijo:

-Amor, ¿podrías poner la mesa? Después avísales a los chicos que la cena esta lista.

Rodé los ojos e hice lo que me pedía.

Mientras sacaba los utensilios y la vajilla me acerque a la mesa. Era de madera y resistente. Podía imaginarme teniendo a Bella tendida en ella. Sus piernas suaves y abiertas completamente para mí. Besaría su cuello lentamente hasta llegar a sus senos, chupándolos y besándolos tortuosamente.

Ella gemiría como poseída y me rogaría que continuara. Poco a poco la fricción se estaría volviendo irresistible, y la penetraría de una sola estocada.

Inconscientemente cerré los ojos y me apoye contra el borde de la mesa. Mierda, el lugar en mis pantalones era cada vez mas estrecho.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó alguien a mis espaldas.

Me giré para ver a Alice viéndome directamente a los ojos. Su rostro no había cambiado en estos últimos años, y aquellos ojos negros seguían siendo los mismos que fueron testigo de todo lo que paso entre su mejor amiga y yo.

-Gracias, pero ya estoy por terminar – sonreí.

-Es bueno volverte a ver, Edward.

-Lo mismo digo. No has cambiado mucho, Ali.

-Espero eso sea un cumplido – contesto con su risita cantarina – Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. ¿Dónde dejaste a ese chico alto y desgarbado?

-En Forks – respondí sin pensar. Su rostro se tensó por un segundo para después volver a estar relajado.

-¿Y que ha sido de tu vida? – preguntó.

-Soy doctor. En estos momentos estoy en unas merecidas vacaciones antes de tomar la plaza de Cirujano.

-¡Oh, Felicidades! Sabia que llegarías lejos – reí apenado.

-¿Qué hay de ti? – respondí.

-Soy diseñadora de interiores en una renombrada empresa al sur de Seattle.

-Vaya, eso es magnifico. Creo que tendré que contratar tus servicios muy pronto, porque estoy a punto de comprar un departamento nuevo.

-¡Excelente! Recuérdame que te deje mi tarjeta.

-Claro – sonreí.

-¡Alice! – exclamó Reneé saliendo de la cocina – Que bueno que bajaste, la cena esta lista.

Saco del horno una fabulosa lasaña y la puso al centro de la mesa.

-¿Dónde están Bella y Jake?

-Parece que se estaban bañando – respondió Alice con naturalidad.

-¿Juntos? – pregunté con mis manos hechas puños.

Sin embargo, no fue Alice la que respondió mi pregunta.

-¿Qué tendría eso de raro, amor? – contestó Reneé con otra pregunta. Se acerco a mi y con su dedo acaricio lentamente mi pecho – Tu y yo lo hemos hecho miles de veces.

Se puso de puntitas y me sonrió antes de envolver su brazo alrededor de mi cuello. Me incliné rápidamente para darle un casto beso, pero ella me retuvo e insistió hasta que abrí lentamente mi boca.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, y cuando me separé para ver a Alice, me di cuenta que no había sido ella.

Parados cerca de la mesa, estaban Jacob y Bella agarrados de la mano, y viéndonos fijamente.

-Esperamos no interrumpir nada.

La voz de Bella expresaba celos y enojo. ¿Pero quien mierda se creía como para reclamarme algo cuando ella venia de la mano de ese estúpido?

-Para nada – le regale mi sonrisa torcida, y afiance mi agarre en la cintura de su madre.

¿Así iban a ser las cosas? Perfecto.

Bienvenida al _juego_, Bella.

* * *

**Ayer actualicé S.I. y hoy ENDM, no se pueden quejar :)**

**Si, no fue Reneé, pero ¡era muy obvio que no lo sería! La historia no va a estar tan pequeña. Al menos le calculo unos 12 o 15 capítulos. Como podrán ver ExB empezarán una guerrita de celos (Oh, son tan divertidas! Cofcof, bueno me han contado, cofcof) y obviamente la señorita Alice le ayudara :) Asi que estará genial, ya verán :)**

**Como mencioné ayer, me estan limitando las horas frente a la PC, asi que intentaré actualizar una vez a la semana, pero talvez algunas veces no lo logre. **

**Reviews? :)**

**Cariños, Elissa.**


	7. ¡Guerra de Almohadazos!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es mía, por lo que se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial sin mi previo consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo 7

**¡Guerra de Almohadazos! **

-Buenos días, mi amor – susurraron en mi oído.

Renuente me di la vuelta, y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada. Sentí como me tomaban de la cintura y me movían. La voz se volvió a escuchar cerca de mi cuello.

-Mi vida, Alice me dijo que quería un tour por toda la ciudad, y que te pasarías el día con ella. Yo iré a terminar los contratos, ¿te parece? Te veo en la noche. Esta vez si iremos a cenar, solo tú y yo.

Asentí con la cabeza. Todo con tal de que dejara de hablar y me dejara dormir.

-Te amo, Bella.

-Yo a ti – logre balbucear.

La cama se movió por un momento, pero después todo volvió a la normalidad. Me acomodé boca abajo, pero el sueño había huido de mí. Mierda. No había dormido bien anoche, con la estúpida cena organizada por mamá, y hoy Jake me había levantado temprano.

Que se joda el mundo.

Me quede acostada, cantando _Such great hights_, entre dientes. Esa canción siempre lograba un efecto relajante en mí. Ayer Alice había estado observando a Edward más de lo normal. Una punzada de celos me recorrió de arriba abajo en cuanto lo noté, sin embargo, todo se hizo más claro cuando Alice me sacó de la habitación para hacerme un resumen de todos sus gestos.

La manera en que me veía, y después veía a Jake. Como apretaba los dientes, cuando Jake hablaba de mi, o como cerraba los puños cuando el llegaba a rozarme.

Cuando regresé a la cama, pasé más de tres horas pensando en cómo serían las cosas si Edward no estuviera con Reneé. Si jamás se hubieran conocido. Que hubiera cumplido su promesa y me hubiera esperado por toda la vida.

Pero el _hubiera_ no existe.

Escuché como abrían la puerta de la recamara. Probablemente era Jake que había olvidado alguna cosa. Me quedé recostada y traté de acompasar mi respiración para que no se diera cuenta que estaba despierta.

Cuando de pronto sentí que empezaban a brincar sobre el colchón, y me giré asustada.

-¡Despierta, puta! – gritó Alice continuando con sus brincos.

-¡Alice! – exclamé molesta tapando mi rostro con la almohada.

-Anda, Bella. Debemos desayunar y ponernos en marcha.

-¡No! ¡Déjame dormir!

-¡No estabas dormida! – rió - ¿Crees que no me sé el viejo truco de hacerte la dormida para no hacer un rapidin mañanero? ¡Yo fui la que invento esa mierda!

No pude más que reírme de sus palabras.

-Anda, idiota, levántate.

Tomé la almohada que tenía entre las manos y la lancé directamente a su cara.

-Serás puta – susurró antes de caerme encima y hacerme cosquillas.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – grité retorciéndome entre risas.

La tome como pude de su delgada cintura y la quité de mi cuerpo para atestarle otro golpe con la almohada.

-¡Bella, con un carajo! – reclamó cuando le di en la cara.

Una carcajada salió de mis labios al ver su expresión.

-Serás puta – repetí sus palabras con satisfacción.

-Puto tu culo, ahora vas a ver.

Adiviné que querría levantarse y emplear su venganza, pero la tomé de los brazos, e inmovilicé sus piernas.

-¿Qué decías? – le reté al ver su forcejeo por levantarse.

-¡Eres una ballena, Swan! Por eso no me puedo levantar.

-Estúpida, peso prácticamente lo mismo que tu.

Escuchamos pasos fuera de la habitación, y Alice aprovechó la oportunidad.

-¡Bella! ¡Eres una ninfómana! ¡Suéltame!

De pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a un recién levantado Edward.

-Chicos, no van a baj…

Quedó inmóvil en su sitio. Miró primero a Alice, y después a mí. Nos recorrió de arriba abajo; me sentí sonrojar con lo oscuro que se estaban volviendo sus ojos. Alice dejo de moverse al contemplar la escena.

Pudimos ver como se mordía el labio y su respiración se alteraba.

-¿Todo bien, Edward? – preguntó mi amiga.

-Si, to-todo bien – susurró. Su voz salió mas ronca de lo normal, y se aclaro la garganta en un intento inútil de componerla – Reneé dice que si van a bajar a desayunar, porque ella ya se va.

-Claro, vamos Bella – rió mi amiga levantándose de mi –ahora débil – agarre.

Se arregló el cabello y la ropa, y paso a un lado del inmovilizado Edward.

La muy estúpida cerro la puerta tras de ella, dejándonos a los dos solos en la habitación. La tensión se extendió en la habitación, pero el deseo permanecía en sus ojos verdes. Esos ojos que me penetraban desde su actual posición y amenazaban con acercarse.

Me mordí el labio, y me acomodé en la orilla de la cama.

**EPOV**

-Amor, ve a hablarle a los chicos mientras yo tomo una ducha, ¿quieres?

-Claro – contesté renuente.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Alice.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, por lo que no pretendía despertar a los tortolos en su delicioso sueño. O más bien dicho, no quería ver la tormentosa escena. No quería ver como ese perro tenía las manos alrededor de _mi mujer._ Como ella dormía plácidamente sobre su cuerpo. O peor aun, ver su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por una fina sabana. Saber que él le había hecho el amor.

Le rompería la puta mandíbula si lo viera.

Toqué en la puerta de mi vieja amiga, pero no escuche respuesta. La entre abrí, y vi como las sabanas estaban revueltas sobre su cama, pero ésta estaba vacía.

Probablemente había salido a correr antes de que todos despertáramos.

Caminé hacia la recamara de Bella. Aun no llegaba y ya tenía el ánimo de perros. Escuche voces y forcejeos, y decidí entrar sin llamar. Si ese pendejo se estaba sobrepasando con ella, no tardaría ni dos segundos en estar tirado en el piso, llorando como una niñita despavorida.

-¡Bella! ¡Eres una ninfómana! ¡Sueltame!

¿Qué carajos?

-Chicos, no van a ba…

Cuando abrí la puerta las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta. La escena frente a mi era lo mejor que había visto en mi vida.

Bella estaba sobre Alice, movilizándola con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Sus senos estaban prácticamente sobre la cara de la chica, tan níveos y exquisitos como los recordaba. Su cabello era una maraña salvaje, y caía por encima de sus hombros rozando la camiseta de Alice. Y su trasero… oh su trasero, estaba levantado y rebosante. Pidiéndome a gritos un poco de atención.

Pude sentir como mi miembro se despertaba, haciendo cada vez mas estrechos mis pantalones. _Estrecho como el coño de Bella._

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

-¿Todo bien, Edward? – preguntó Alice.

¡¿Todo bien?

¡Puta madre, no! ¡Si supieras que yo quisiera estar en tu lugar para poder tomas a Bella de la cintura y colocarla bajo mi cuerpo! Recorrer su vientre con los dedos, y encajar mi pelvis en el suyo para que me sintiera. Para que viera lo que con tan solo una imagen ella provocaba en mi. Y cuando me estuviera embriagando con sus deliciosos gemidos, penetrarla de un solo movimiento sin darle tiempo para analizar la situación.

-Si, to-todo bien – Me forcé a contestar. Mi voz ya estaba enronquecida, y me aclaré la garganta para decirle a lo que vine – Reneé dice que si van a bajar a desayunar, porque ella ya se va.

_Y mierda, que se vaya ya para poder follarme a su hija en todos los lugares posibles._

-Claro, vamos Bella – rió Alice saltando fuera de su agarre.

No pude despegar la mirada de ella. De cómo sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas mientras su amiga pasaba a mi lado abandonando la habitación. Todo era un completo silencio. Lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras Alice.

Bella se levantó para acomodarse a la orilla de la cama. Afrontó mi mirada, y se mordió el labio.

Mierda, mi erección creció al ver sus pezones endurecidos pugnando contra la tela de la fina blusa de tirantes que usaba para dormir. Mi mirada descendió otro poco a su vientre plano, y al pequeño short que dejaba ver sus largas y torneadas piernas. Esas piernas que habían rodeado mi cintura cuando la llené por completo en la cocina.

… Y como lo harían en este momento.

En tres zancadas acorté la distancia que nos dividía, y tome su hermoso rostro entre mis manos.

-Ed…

Ni siquiera la deje que terminara de pronunciar mi nombre cuando ya la estaba besando. Mis labios se adueñaron de los suyos, en un beso furico y apasionado. No pedí permiso para penetrar su boca con mi hambrienta lengua, ganándome un delicioso gemido.

Con mis manos comencé a recorrer su cuerpo, dejando una de ellas deliberadamente sobre uno de sus senos. La otra siguió su trayecto hasta llegar a su cintura, y desatar las cintas de aquel estorboso short.

Abandone sus labios para marcar su cuello. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que ella era _mía._ Sus gemidos iban en aumento, cuando comencé a pellizcar su pezón, y sus manos se enterraron en mi cabello, apretándome más hacia su cuerpo.

Su short bajo con dificultad, pero ella facilitó mi trabajo alzando un poco sus caderas. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, era el choque que produjeron nuestros sexos con este movimiento. Esa fricción que me hizo gruñir sobre su cuello, y lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones.

Bella tomo mi cabello con furia, y me alzó para encontrar mis labios. Esta vez fue ella la que penetro mi boca y tomo el poder de la situación. Se separo para quitar mi camisa de un tirón y pellizco mis pezones para después delinear mi pecho con los dedos. Gemí sobre sus labios.

-¿Te gusta eso, eh? – preguntó con la voz enronquecida.

Desabrochó mi pantalón de mezclilla y lo bajo con los pies. Sin abandonar mi boca se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, frotándose sobre mi endurecido miembro. Mierda, el puto bóxer era como una prisión para mi pene que luchaba por salir de la tela.

Quité su blusa y ella arqueó la espalda ofreciéndome sus pezones endurecidos. Introduje uno de ellos en mi boca, mientras mi mano masajeaba el otro. Sus caderas se movían coordinadamente con mi movimiento de manos y de boca. La fricción ejercida me estaba consumiendo a fuego lento, y decidí no alargar la tortura ni un momento más.

Uno de mis dedos tanteó en sus braguitas. Húmedas.

-Mmm, amor, estás tan mojada – ronroneé sobre su seno.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras movía la tela de lado, y acariciaba su clítoris.

-¿Es por mi?

-Si-si – gruñó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, mi vida? – pregunté jugando con su cordura.

-Tu lo sabes – lloriqueó.

-¿Quieres que te coja, mi amor? ¿Qué te folle duro hasta que lo único que quede en tu mente sea mi polla entrando y saliendo de ti? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Y acto seguido me quité los bóxers para dejar mi miembro al aire libre. _Por fin,_ quise gritar. Sus braguitas estaban ya en el suelo, y ahora nuestros sexos se rozaban sin tela de por medio.

-Responde, Bella – gruñí - ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-¡Si, Edward! ¡Vamos, cógeme ya! – chilló.

De pronto, se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta, y la voz de Reneé lleno la atmosfera.

-¿Bella, amor? ¿Estas ahí?

Nos regresamos a ver, y todo el deseo abandono sus ojos.

La puta madre.

* * *

**¿Hooooooooooooooooooooooooola? :)**

**¿Aun me quieren, o ya se olvidaron de mi?**

**Enserio, lamento tanto toda la demora en actualizar, pero mi compu esta enfermita :( Asi que no puedo escribir tanto como yo quisiera D: De hecho, solo me dio tiempo para terminar el OS para el Bitch ExB Contest, y enviarlo un dia antes de la fecha limite D: (Si, lo dejo todo al último xd) En fin, si a eso le adjuntamos todas las porquerías de la escuela por ya estar a meses de salir, todo se me junta y es fatal u___u pero no se preocupen, que S.I. ya esta en proceso y en dos o tres día la subo :) **

**Enserio, mil gracias por toda la paciencia que me tienen :) Dios se los pagara con muchos lemmos (?) **

**Si, esta vez si es Reneé, no como pasó con Alice xd.**

**Anyway, debo informar que ya tengo mamá (?) :B Porque antes era una fickera huerfana, & ahora Awshley me adoptó y somos una familia feliz (L) Y vayan a reviewsarle su historia porque esta tan citrica que me mando un mensaje a las tres de la mañana para avisarme que habia escrito su primer limonsito :) MOMMYTEAMO :)**

**La señorita Rompe Camas ya se olvido de mi & asi u___u pero bueno :(**

**Such Great Hights es una canción de The Postal Service, & si no la has escuchado, es que eres un extraterrestre verde como mi Ipod Mike Wasawski :D & Bella la canta porque como yo la tranquiliza en la noche cuando se pone a pensar en tipos con los que no puede estar :| ¿Que gran coincidencia, eh? :)**

**Como podrán ver ando de hiperactiva & asi :| So, mejor me voy :)**

**¿Reviews? **

**Cariños, Elissa :)**

**Btw, si pueden pasen por favor a votar al Poll de la pagina de Bitch ExB Contest :D Por Dark Blue de ILoveGreenBeatles :) & por otras dos historias que hayan sido de su agrado :)**


End file.
